Vampire (Ultimate Amalgamation)
Vampires, or Vamps for short, are a race of blood-drinking supernatural creatures that were once human. Vampires feed and survive on the blood of the living, typically on that of humans, and they can also transform other humans into more of their kind by sharing their own blood with them. All vampires originate from the Alpha Vampire. History The Alpha Vampire was the very first vampire and has a psychic connection with other vampires, whom she deems her "children." By the year 2006, vampires had been hunted so intensively and become so rare that John Winchester had thought they were extinct. But in the year 2011, as directed by Eve, the Alpha Vampire uses her psychic connection to encourage vampires to focus on increasing their numbers. Dean kills all the vampires he finds in one nest, but it is unknown how many other nests may have been created or increased their numbers. In 2017, the British Men of Letters enacted Project V -- the systematic elimination of all vampires located in the American Midwest. The BMOL were able to dwindle the vampire population in the Midwest from 241 to a single nest of 11. In Apocalypse World, it was shown that after the Apocalypse occurred and the human population dwindled significantly, vampires, like all monsters reverted to a more feral and instinctual state of being. Psychological Characteristics Vampires are organized into nests, with eight to ten vampires residing in each, with a mate for life. The younger members of the nest typically do the hunting for their elders, bringing back humans to be fed upon for days or even weeks. Each nest has a leader, typically the oldest vampire and most often the one who turned the others. According to Benny Lafitte, when vampires are first turned, they are reliant on their maker for blood and thus have no choice but to follow them, coming to see them as their source of life to the point they can think the leader is God. Sometimes the leader can come to believe it too. All vampires see the Alpha Vampire as their "father" and revere him as such. According to Alton Morehead, while the vampires may hunt alone or in small nests, if you scratch the surface, they are connected all the way from the lowest drone to the Alpha Vampire. They also share amongst themselves things like intelligence and victims. Physiology Vampires are indistinguishable from humans, and appear as they did when they were turned, albeit with a paler complexion due to the infection. For the most part, their bodies continue to function normally as long as they have a steady diet of human blood; for example, they still grow hair and have a heartbeat. Vampires are also immune to the majority of human diseases and illnesses. |-|Feeding= Blood is the main component of a vampire's diet, be it human, animal or vampire blood. The blood of near-human creatures like fairies, werewolves, or shifters can also sustain them. Allegedly, virgin and baby blood taste the best, and faerie blood is expressly sought out by vampires, being referred to as "catnip for vampires". If a vampire abstains from drinking blood, they will experience the effects of starvation, during which the vampire will increasingly become weak and feral. If a vampire experiences starvation long enough, they will perish. Vampires can eat human food, though it doesn't sustain their life or provide any nutrition like blood does, and their digestive system will continue to process it and produce wastes just as a healthy human's does. Regardless, many vampires continue to eat regular food for several reasons, including out of human habit, to maintain human appearances in order to prevent their exposure, and to help sublimate their eternal hunger for blood and thereby keep their bloodlust at a manageable level. Vampires can also become intoxicated by drugs such as alcohol and marijuana just as humans can, although they do have much higher tolerances due to their accelerated healing, which rapidly regenerates the cells damaged by these drugs which causes the sensation of being drunk or high. In fact, most vampires frequently drink alcohol throughout the day to help them deal with their perpetual hunger, much in the way that some vampires eat human food to help curb their cravings. |-|Fangs= Vampires are recognizable from their fangs, which are located behind the maxillary lateral incisors (as opposed to the canines, as per vampire mythology). Fangs can be extended and retracted by choice, and are controlled by the movements of certain facial muscles. However, fangs protrude automatically when vampires are feeding, angry, excited, sexually aroused (colloquially referred to as a "fang boner"), need to fight, or see blood. Fangs can also be removed, but grow back after three months. Without fangs, vampires cannot feed on live victims unless the victim is already wounded. |-|Reproduction= A vampire is created when a person ingests vampire blood or by its direct introduction to the human blood stream, but the transformation is not complete until they feed on human blood. Tactile contact with Eve was another viable method, however this is no longer possible since her death. According to Dean Winchester, "the change, sometimes its fast, sometimes its slow, it just depends on the person." Some vampires can be telepathically linked to those that they have sired. It has been recently discovered that while vampires are sterile and cannot have biological children, certain forms of magic can transport a fetus or fetuses from a human's body into a vampire's. This was demonstrated by the Gemini Coven, whose livelihood was dependent on the existence of twins to continue the coven, and who had a spell to magically transport fetuses from a pregnant mother whose life is in danger into another womb. Joshua Parker and his fellow coven members used this spell to transfer the twin fetuses from the dying Josette Laughlin into the vampire Caroline Forbes' womb to make sure the coven would survive on without them. Since a vampire who consumes a steady diet of blood can also consume human food and has the same physiology as a normal human, Caroline was able to deliver the twins with the help of the Heretics', and Bonnie's, magical assistance. Additionally, her vampirism actually makes it more likely that the twins will survive, since they are functionally immortal and are much harder to kill than humans. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality:' Biologically immortal transgenics, vampires do not physically age from the point that they were sired and can live for centuries with the same vitality and vigor. Upon their transformation, vampires become immune to all conventional illness, diseases, viruses and infections. *'Accelerated Healing:' In most cases, vampires are able to heal themselves from minor injuries within a very brief period of time. Some vampires, such as Benny Lafitte, could heal from severe burns or broken bones within the span of a few hours, whereas most other vampires might require several days to heal exactly the same injury. Vampires were not able to regenerate missing organs or severed portions of their anatomy, with the exception of hair and skin. Apart from periodic inconveniences, injuries like these would not critically impair a vampire's effectiveness. *'Superhuman Strength:' Vampires possess superhuman strength anywhere from 10 to 20 times greater than they possessed in their mortal lives. Their strength increases to a degree as they get older; elder vampires are stronger than younger, weaker vampires. The vast majority of known and recorded vampires were capable of lifting from 1,000 lb (450 kg) to 1,500 lb (680 kg), with only Akasha and Enkil being known to lift more at 4 and 2 tons, respectively due to their advanced age and special stance as the progenitors of Earth's vampire race. A vampire's superhuman strength also allows them to leap great heights and distances. *'Superhuman Speed:' Vampires can move much faster than normal humans, and are capable of running at speeds of up to 60 mph for about a half an hour before fatigue impairs them. It is possible that a vampire's speed, like their strength, increase with age. *'Superhuman Agility:' Vampires possess greater athleticism and manoeuvrability than normal humans. They can climb up walls and jump off buildings without hurting themselves. Vampires also have greater reflexes than humans. Robert was able to catch Kristen's cellphone after bumping into her. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Despite their hunger, vampires don't tire easily. Dean, who was at that time a newly sired vampire who had yet to complete the transition, took on an entire nest of over a dozen other vampires, in a fight to the death, and emerged only slightly fatigued. *'Superhuman Durability:' Vampires have an extremely high-tolerance to pain and blunt force trauma. Kate was shot in the stomach with an arrow and merely sighed in annoyance. Excessive force will cause physical damage to a vampire, but their bodies will regenerate damaged tissue providing they can supplement themselves with regular supplies of blood. *'Superhumanly Acute Senses:' A vampire's senses of sight, smell, and hearing are enhanced to superhuman levels. All vampires have exceptional night vision, and can see with perfect clarity in near-total darkness. They can also detect sounds that ordinary humans can't, even at great distances. Their sense of smell is also acute enough to detect the scent of blood in the air, which they can use to track and injured opponent if necessary. Like their strength, their senses seem to refine with age, as Luther was able to smell Kate from a distance, while none of the younger vampires could. *'Fangs:' Vampires possess a set of retractable fangs. Their teeth are strong enough to rend through substances as durable as bone. *'Hypnosis:' Vampires have limited psychic powers to control others with a glance or after drinking their blood. Vampire compulsion appears to only work via eye contact or at a very close range, though more proficient users can perform it at a limited distance away from their victims, as almost every compulsion performed so far has occurred with the vampire using compulsion having their head right next to their victims as they compel them. Those with sufficient willpower and strength of mind can resist a vampire's compulsion. Weaknesses *'Dead man's blood:' A syringe of blood from a corpse can paralyze a vampire and cause wounds that are slow to heal. More recently, hunters have taken to coating bullets with dead man's blood to achieve the same effect. *'Garlic:' Garlic is "irritating" to vampires and can cause them intense urticaria. Vampires also find the smell of garlic annoying due to their acute senses. *'Hepatitis D:' A virus that can be transmitted through blood that weakens vampires for about a month. *'Hepatitis V:' A new strain of the hepatitis disease that can be spread to them via sexual contact, ingestion, and injection. Once in the vampire's system, the vampire will begin to weaken and eventually die slowly and painfully. *'Magic:' Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Colt, the First Blade, and Death's Scythe. It has been confirmed that one can siphon the magic from Vampires. Witches have been seen to use magic to cause agonizing pain by inducing aneurysms in their brain or muscle spasms, telekinetically ripping out their hearts or snapping their necks, magically increasing their hunger for blood to unbearable levels, setting them ablaze with a single thought, and desiccating them to the point of mummification. *'Nightshade:' Nightshade is highly poisonous to vampires — if a weaker vampire got nightshade into their bloodstream or ingested it, they would die, while more powerful vampires, such as Corvinus Strain Hybrids, are shown to suffer crippling pain and temporary paralysis from nightshade. *'Physical Trauma:' Vampires can die from a broken neck, blood loss, dismemberment, mutilation and other extreme physical trauma, especially if their head or heart is destroyed or removed. *'Sunlight:' Vampires suffer from a highly aggressive and acute form of photo-sensitivity: they are allergic to the ultraviolet radiation inherent in natural sunlight. Direct exposure to sunlight can cause them to start burning, with prolonged exposure incinerating their flesh in fire and embers until they are reduced to charred corpses or a pile of ash. Indirect exposure to sunlight is enough to hurt their eyes if they look at it, though it cannot burn them. However, only being damaged by the sunlight before getting to safety will only leave a vampire weakened until they can feed, which heals their injuries completely. * Vampire Cure: A cure for vampirism exists, but only if the vampire has not yet drunk human blood. The infected will need to drink a mixture that includes the blood of the vampire that turned them to reverse the effects of the vampirism. *'Vamptonite:' The blood of humans which has been poisoned by the Leviathan food additive is fatal to any vampire who ingests it. Called "vamptonite" by Dean, this is also effective if the blood is injected directly from a syringe. Category:Ultimate Amalgamation